


Motionless - 7b

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader and Bucky continue to heal after the events and ends with Bucky finally being able to do what he always wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!! PLEASE let me know what you think, it means a lot to me and it gives me a boost to continue writing this. I have about 2 parts left in this series, so we're not done yet! :)

**September**

_ Readers POV _

 

It’s been weeks since Bucky left his room, whatever food we sent up to him always came back barely even touched. He wasn’t eating, hell he wasn’t even sleeping. Blood-curdling screams could be heard two floors below and above his almost every night. And each time they were getting worse. It got to the point where Steve and you took turns camping on the couch every night and would calm him down if need be. Of course, you weren’t allowed to go into his room without another Avenger present. You hated the idea, but Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Tonight, however, was one of the worst one’s you’ve seen so far. Steve forced you to sleep in your own bed and actually get some  _ real _ sleep. You ended up sleeping for what seemed like ten minutes until the screams echoed throughout the vents, followed by Steve and Tony yelling. You bolted out of bed and headed towards his floor. Arms made their way around you as you turned the corner, preventing you from going any further. 

“Miss (Y/N), I do not think it is wise for you to be involved.” 

“Let go of me Vision!” You struggled against him, but his hold never loosened. 

“Vision, do not let go of her!” Steve yelled from down the hall, ducking Bucky’s fist. You watched painfully as Bucky swung at Steve and Tony. Steve had a cut on his brow and Tony’s lip was split, but your eyes didn’t last on them for long. They immediately fell onto Bucky, who looked so lost and confused as to where he was. He was strong enough to throw a few punches, but his body was so weak he could only do so much. His skin was pale and dark circles made their place under his eyes. He was rambling, muttering words frantically in Russian so fast you couldn’t tell what he was saying. Steve saw an open window and took it. He managed to kick Bucky’s feet from under him and grab a hold of him from behind, while Tony injected a mild sedative into his neck. As the screams died down, Bucky’s words finally reached your ears. 

“P-Please don’t h-hurt her. Take me, bring Winter back, but please...please let (Y/N) go.” You stopped struggling as soon as the words registered. Bucky never told you this, he promised he wouldn’t keep anything from you. Why did he hide this from you? “It’s okay Bucky, she’s fine, you’re fine. You’re in the tower, wake up.” Steve muttered behind him, as he whimpered quietly. What seemed like hours, the sedative worked it’s magic and Bucky eventually came out of his nightmare haze. 

“S-Steve? What the hell are you doing?” Steve and Tony relaxed and slumped on the floor in relief, Bucky was back. When he didn’t answer, Bucky looked around the hallway his face falling as it fully dawned on him. “How long was it this time?” His voice cracked as he stared at the ceiling, Steve sat up and stayed beside him. 

“Three hours, two sedatives.” He replied back hesitantly, watching as Bucky slid his hands down his face. “Please tell me she wasn’t here for it. Please tell me she’s okay.”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself.” Tony patted his shoulder before standing up. Bucky’s shoulders tensed, his hands falling to his sides, his eyes slowly making their way towards where you were standing with Vision. He glared at Steve, “I told you she wasn’t supposed to know.” Steve was about to reply, but you interrupted him before he even had the chance.

“Bullshit!” You broke yourself free from Visions grasp and stomped towards Bucky. Steve and Tony backed off when they saw the glare in your eyes, Bucky himself was a tad frightened as he sat up quickly. Without a warning, you kneeled beside him and grabbed a hold of his face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ shut me out again Bucky, not after all we’ve been through!” He tried to lower his gaze, but you lifted his face towards yours again. You leaned your forehead against his, staring lovingly into his blue-grey eyes. 

“Please James…,” his eyes turned to glass as emotions ran through him, “please don’t lock me out. Let me help you, please.” Though he never gave you a verbal reply, the way he wrapped himself around you, burying his face into your neck was enough for you. His shoulders shook, his cries muffled against you. He pushed himself closer to you when your hands wove through his hair. Rocking him back and forth, you looked up to see the team standing nearby, with hopeful expressions. You kissed his temple and stood up, helping him back on his feet.

“Let’s get you back to bed, okay?” He nodded as you lead him back to his room, but stopped as you neared his door. You looked back at him to find him shaking slightly, his eyes full of fear. 

“N-No, not there, not now.” There was no need for more explanation, so instead you lead him up to your room. It took time and convincing, until he was sound asleep next to you, holding you tight against him. There were no other screams that night.

* * *

 

**October**

_ Readers POV _

 

Bucky’s nightmares and terrors subsided immensely. He was eating normally again, eating everything that was put in front of him. He managed to sleep without waking up screaming some nights, yet there were times where he ended up lounging on the couch in the common room with a book until breakfast was ready. But he was getting better. He was currently training with Steve again after he got a full body check-up. He was back to his full strength, 100% healed and he couldn’t wait to kick Steve’s ass too. You, on the other hand, had to get your own check up from Bruce and Helen. You still had a good lengthy scar, but the device was still intact and functioning correctly. Sometimes you forgot you even had the thing in you, but you were glad nonetheless. Glad that you could still walk without any problems. 

You walked into the kitchen later on and placed the last pumpkin on the counter. Standing back, you smiled at the variety of pumpkins that were scattered all over. No matter what the others said, you were going to make sure everyone participated. No ifs, and's or buts. 

“FRIDAY can you let everyone know to meet here asap please?” You asked the AI, setting up the area for when they come in. 

“Right away (Y/N).” It didn’t take long until they all shuffled into the kitchen with shocked expressions on their faces. “What is all this?” Steve asked looking around to see every big flat surface covered with something. You smiled widely at him, glancing over at Bucky who had a small smile on his face. 

“We are carving pumpkins. Why? Because it’s fun, Halloween’s coming and it means homemade pumpkin pie.” That was all the convincing they needed. Soon after, everyone had their own spot and carved to their heart's content. You were scooping out the insides of your last pumpkin when some of it flicked out and landed on Bucky’s face. He froze and turned towards you, all eyes were on you. He reached up and removed the slimy substance from his face. 

“Bucky I’m so sorry.” You tried to be sincere, but it was actually quite funny. However, your moment was short lived when he stalked towards you. “You are  _ so _ going to regret that doll.” Before you had the chance, he flicked it back at you, hitting you square in the face. You squinted your eyes at him, facing him fully. 

“It’s  _ so _ on Barnes!” With that, you grabbed a handful of the pumpkin innards and tossed it at him. However, this time he ducked and it ended up hitting Tony instead. Not a second later he threw it back at you and hit Natasha. Everyone joined in on the fun and was now throwing something, laughter echoing off the walls. By the time everyone had their fun, the kitchen was a mess. Not to mention yourselves. After everyone pitched in to help clean up the mess, they each went their separate ways to get cleaned up. You were just about to leave too when a hand pulled you back. Bucky stared lovingly down at you, smirking as he picked off some pumpkin from your hair. 

“Thanks for today (Y/N), for everything.” He kissed your forehead, lingering there a little longer than he usually does, but you accepted it anyways. You wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning into his touch. “Anything for you Bucky.”

There was no pumpkin pie that day, but you didn’t care. 

* * *

 

**November**

_ Bucky’s POV _

 

“Cooper! Lila! You get back here!” I laugh along with the guys as we watched (Y/N) and Nat chase Clint’s kids out on the lawn. Clint and Tony handed them water balloons and well...they took it from there. Nat already caught Lila and was bringing her back into the house, just as (Y/N) caught up with Cooper. She swung him up into the air, his squeals filling the air. They eventually made it back to the house. He ran inside to play with his sister and say sorry to Nat for getting her wet, while the guys followed him, I decided to wait for (Y/N). Her shirt was soaked along with half of her pants. It was hard not to stare at her back as the shirt stuck to her skin, I closed my eyes and remembered how soft her skin felt against my hand. How it slid perfectly with mine while she was underneath me. I watched her walk up the stairs to change into clean clothes, I turn around to see Clint’s wife smiling at me. 

“She’s good for you Bucky. Clint’s told me how she makes you calm after an episode.” I smile back at her kindly, watching her bounce Nathaniel on her hip. “Yeah, it’s hard to explain it, but she just has this...presence, this touch…” It was really difficult to describe how much she actually helps me, Laura waived me off. 

“I completely understand, Clint’s the same way. Sometimes all he needs is just a reassuring touch or a word or two.” The sound of someone coming down the stairs drew our attention, (Y/N) had changed into a clean pair of jeans and the [shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/511017888949414439/) she got last Christmas . She could’ve worn sweats and a hoodie, and she could still take my breath away. Her smile brightened when she saw us standing in the foyer. 

“Thank you for having us all over for Thanksgiving Laura, it’s nice to get out of the tower and do something that doesn’t involve fighting.” She stood next to me, taking my left hand in hers. Laura looked at our hands then back to me knowingly. “You’re always welcome here! (Y/N), could you watch Nathaniel for me? I have to go help Clint get everything ready.” I watched as her face light up like a kid on Christmas when she took Nathaniel into her arms.

“Of course! How can I say no to this cute face?” Nathaniel squealed when she tickled his feet, she smiled at me, which I gladly returned. “Say goodbye to Uncle Bucky, we’re going to see what everyone else is up too.” With a small wave from both of them, I couldn’t help but watch her leave to join the others in the living room. Laura turned to me again before she left, “The bond between you two is very strong Bucky, remember that.” She squeezed my arm lightly, before heading to help Clint. I glance back towards (Y/N), as she and Nathaniel are on the floor playing with his toys. Steve calls my name and I end up talking with the guys until dinner was ready. 

\------

After saying our farewells, hands full of leftovers, we all sat comfortably in the jet and made our way back to the tower. (Y/N)’s head was resting on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her. Over the past few hours, I’ve been thinking hard and long about this. Trying to figure out a way to ask her, I knew I had to do it now while I had the guts to do it. She was watching Steve and Tony bicker about something, causing her to laugh. 

“Move back in with me.” I blurt out, she looked at me quickly, her eyes wide with confusion. “What?” I cup her face softly, pulling her close until we’re only a few inches apart. “I want you to move back in with me.” Her eyes grew misty, her hand grasping mine, never taking her eyes off mine. 

“I’d love to James.”

* * *

 

**December**

_ Bucky’s POV _

 

I can’t begin to explain how happy I am, sure there are times where I’m debating on whether or not I’m moving on too fast. It’s been almost a year since we decided to start fresh and I don’t want to rush her. I carried the last of her things into my... _ our _ room, placing the box onto the table. Our floor is decorated for Christmas, thanks to Tony, but (Y/N) insisted she’d decorate our room herself, wanting it to look like a home rather than a Macy’s display. I let my eyes wander around and take in the various strings of lights hanging on the windows, the fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts underneath it. There were a few snow globes lining the shelves, crystal snowflakes were hanging from the lights, reflecting off the light. Carols played softly in the background, but there was no sight of (Y/N), usually she was on the couch curled up with a good book. 

“(Y/N)? I’m back.” I was greeted with nothing but silence. Panic set in. I toed off my shoes and go from room to room to find her. I automatically go to the bedroom only to find it empty, the only place left was the bathroom, so I head there. Sure enough, I find her there, but what I find wasn’t what I was expecting. There (Y/N) stood just in her underwear staring at the reflection of her back in the mirror, hands tracing her scar. My heart dropped at the sight, she was mumbling to herself, words I wish I could take away from her forever. 

“Seriously (Y/N), you’re moving back in with him? What if he leaves you again? Finds you ugly, no longer the beautiful girl he fell in love with. What if he leaves you like he did mom...the day before Christmas? Guess my dad was right, mom and I are just ‘worthless, ugly, waste of space, pieces of shit that don’t deserve to be loved’.” Her hands hover over her scar, tears roll off her chin, the next part had me rushing into the bathroom. “How can Bucky even love me?” She jumped when I made my presence known, shocked that I heard her confession. 

“Bucky-” I pushed her against the sink and pulled her mouth towards mine. She was dazed at first, but she relaxed against me, bringing her arms up around my neck. I grazed her bottom lip, gripping onto her thighs, lifting her onto the counter. She gasped when the cold surface met her skin, I slipped my tongue in and found hers. They became a tangled mess as I let my hands roam over her soft skin, my right hand stopped at her hip, as the metal one held the back of her neck. Her hands slide down to pull me closer by my belt loops. I begin to place open mouth kisses along her jaw, down the soft skin of her neck. I wrap both arms around her and pull her tightly to my chest, her legs wrap around me. I’m not sure how long we stay like this, but I eventually back away from her, drying off her damp cheeks with my thumbs. 

“(Y/N) don’t you  _ dare _ talk about yourself like that. Please, it kills me to hear you say those things.” She grabs a hold of my wrists, bringing them down to her lap. “But it’s true Bucky, I mean just look at it…,” she twists around to glance at the scar again, “it’s big and ugly.” I lock eyes with hers bringing my hands around her waist, stopping at where the scar begins and ends. I trace over the ridges that span down her back, eyes still locked on hers, I place kisses along her shoulder, moving up her neck. 

“Want to know what I see?” I whisper against her skin, she nods lightly. “I see a strong, independent woman, who has the will and urge to keep fighting. I see the love of my life back in my arms, who, through everything that’s happened over the past year, still has love for me.” She tilts her head back as I find her sweet spot behind her ear, gripping onto my waist when I graze my teeth over it. “I see a very  _ very _ sexy gal, sitting on my bathroom counter, wearing the sexiest and I do mean the  _ sexiest _ lingerie I’ve ever seen.” I bring my lips back to hers and kiss her between every word. 

“Who. Is. Never. A. Waste. Of. Space.” I lean my forehead against hers, dragging my hands up her sides, down her arms, intertwining my fingers with hers. “I  _ love _ you (Y/N), nothing can get between us to make me tell you I can’t. I’m not your father doll, and I never will be. I promised to love you and to never leave you, and that’s a promise I’m not going to break.” 

“I love you so much Bucky, I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you.” I shake my head at her, “We’re together, that’s the only thing that matters.” 

“I love you, James.” 

“ Я люблю тебя, моя луна, мои звезды...мой свет.” {I love you, my moon, my stars...my light.} I kiss her one last time, “Now finish getting ready and we’ll go meet the others.” 

* * *

 

**January**

_ Bucky’s POV _

 

Christmas and New Years went by so fast that it was already the second week of January. Everything was back to normal again, my nightmares were scarce, I only had them once a week now instead of every night. I wouldn’t have come this far if it wasn’t for (Y/N). She was truly the light that shown through the darkness that lead me straight back to her. The girls were leaving to spend some girl time together, I stood next to the guys, watching along with them as the girls made their way towards their car. Wanda, Nat, and Maria piled in and before (Y/N) gets in, she tossed her bag on her seat and rushed towards me. I catch her as she jumped on me wrapping her limbs around me like a koala. I’m taken back when she grabs my face and kisses me long and hard. It doesn’t take me long to respond back as I slip my metal arm under her thighs, tangling my free hand in her hair. 

“Guys seriously, now? Get a room.” (Y/N) smiled against me, tugging on my bottom lip when she pulled away. Her lips were red and swollen, pupils dilated and filled with lust. “See you later handsome.” She kissed me one last time before jumping down from my arms and ran back to the car where the girls all winked at me. They pulled out of the garage and left, all I’m doing is standing there, sucking in my bottom lip anxious to taste her again.

“Man, you are so whipped.” Sam slapped his hand on my shoulder, knocking me out of my haze. “What?” I asked him, finally bringing my eyes to look at them. They all had huge grins on their faces, mainly Steve, who’s grinning like a huge idiot. 

“Bucky, when are you going to ask her already? Clearly, she loves you like mad and you’ve both come so far, I think you’re both ready.” My face falls, my hand automatically goes to my left pocket where the ring has been hiding away ever since Christmas. I always carried it with me, not once did I put it away. Hoping that I’d have the guts to ask her soon. I take it out of my pocket and stare at it. 

“I-I don’t think we’re ready yet. What if we’re going too fast?” Tony made his way towards me, crossing his arms. 

“Barnes, you and I have come a long way and believe me when I tell you, both of you are  _ more  _ than ready to move onto the next step. We all see the way you two look at each other, sometimes it’s a little too much and makes me sick.” 

“Tony-” He interrupted Steve with his hand and turned back to me. “But that,” he points towards the ring in my hand, “that means you’re ready. You’ve carried that thing with you everywhere ever since we found out about it. You’re always playing with it, shoving it back into your pocket whenever she comes into the room. You both have been through a lot, but what you two have…” he shrugged his shoulders, “is hard to find.” A few beats passed before Sam spoke up. 

“Wow Ton, did you rehearse that or did you make it all up by yourself?” We all laughed, but they all grew serious again and looked at me. 

“So Bucky, how  _ are _ you going to ask her?” I put the ring back into my pocket and stare at Steve, “I have no clue.” Tony smiled at the three of us.

“FRIDAY, cancel all my plans for today, I have a very important meeting to attend to.” 

“Yes, sir.” He turned towards me, “Good thing you have me Frosty. Now let’s get planning.” 

* * *

 

**February**

_ Readers POV _

 

You woke up to an empty bed a few hours later. You all came back from a tough mission that morning and were in dire need of sleep. So the both of you passed out as soon as your heads hit the pillows. Bucky always woke up first, but he usually stayed in bed until you woke up. Insisting he loved to watch you sleep and didn’t want to do anything until you woke up. So the fact that he wasn’t there made you a little worried. You were about to leave the bed to go find him, when you saw a card standing on his nightstand, with your name on it. You shuffled over to his side of the bed and opened it. 

_ Morning doll or should I say afternoon? You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.  _

_ Go to the bathroom, trust me ;)  _

_ B. _

“Okay…” you mumbled to yourself, but you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of what he had planned. You picked up Bucky’s red henley from the floor and slipped on some sweats over your lace boy shorts and made your way towards the bathroom. The sight before you made you gasp. The tub was full and the air smelled of cinnamon and citrus. There were rose petals all along the floor and in the tub, candles were spread throughout the room.

You felt the tears form in your eyes as you walked further into the room, stopping when you noticed another card sitting on a box of your favorite chocolates. You weren’t sure what to think, but you didn’t care. 

_ Take as much time as you want babe.  _

_ I love you. _

_ B. _

You could no longer hold back the tears as you took in the room. You let them fall freely, taking in everything that he’s done for you up to this point. Wanting to enjoy the gift he made for you, you got undressed and slid into the hot water. You let out a sigh as the water surrounded your tired body. You leaned back and let the fragrance take you away as you closed your eyes and relaxed. You let your mind wander back to the times you and Bucky both shared over the years. How he cared for you when you were sick, when you were hurt. How he was there for you every step of the way when you got shot. When he held you as you cried, comforting you, letting you know he loved you and would never leave you. You realized the bond the two of you have, could never be broken. 

You smiled at the memories as you slowly got out of the tub and wrapped the softest towel he left for you and stepped towards the sink, where you saw another card. It was standing next to your hair supplies, wondering what he was up to now, you opened the card and read it. 

_ Get yourself dolled up.  _

_ Though I personally think you don’t need it.  _

_ B. _

“What are you up Barnes?” you smiled, thinking out loud as you held the card in your hand. You dried your hair, curling it slightly. You didn’t bother putting on too much makeup, so you just went for the simple basics. Satisfied with your look you headed back towards the bedroom, where your eyes immediately fell onto the bed. You quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the room with you. You never heard anyone come in. On the bed was a white box tied with a red ribbon, along with another card and your favorite black flats. 

_ Wear this for me doll.  _

_ I can’t wait to see you in it. _

_ B. _

You undid the ribbon anxious to see what was in the box. You gasped when you removed the lid, carefully you pulled out a beautiful [maroon lace dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/544794886148123448/) , feeling the lace between your fingers. Dropping your towel, you headed over to the full-length mirror and held it up against you. You smiled widely and placed it back on your bed as you slipped on your bra and panties, before stepping into the dress. Taking one last look in the mirror, you put on your shoes and practically rushed to the door when you saw another card taped to the door. 

_ Your beauty never ceases to amaze me doll.  _

_ Now follow the flowers. _

_ B. _

You looked around quickly, wondering how the hell he’s been sneaking in here without you knowing. “So this is the reason why they called you ‘the ghost’.” You called out when you stepped out into the hallway, the words dying on your lips when a trail of petals lead all the way down to the elevator on your floor. You try to hold back the tears as you carefully follow the petals into the elevator, only to have them fall again when you notice yet another card waiting for you. A stuffed Winter Soldier bear was holding the card and a single red rose. You knelt down and picked it up and read the card. 

_ How am I so lucky to have a gal like you _

_ I miss you beautiful. Meet me on the roof. _

_ B. _

“I miss you too James.” You smiled and hugged your bear close to your chest as you eagerly asked the AI to bring you to the roof. When the doors opened a new trail of petals led you down a pathway surrounded by candles and there at the end stood Bucky. Dressed in a **[blue suit jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529243393692492105/) ** and a simple white shirt and black jeans. His hair was shorter and styled back, so it was no longer on his face. You felt the tears resurface as you slowly made your way towards the man you loved so dearly. 

“Bucky?” You were surprised your voice even came out at all, it was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him to turn around and face you, with a huge grin on his face. He walked up to you and wiped the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs. Before you even had a chance to thank him for what he’s done, he pulled out a black box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Your hand flies to your mouth as you stare down at him. 

 

“Oh my god.” 

 


End file.
